


Just A Little Bit More

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Liam, Top Louis, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wouldn't ever admit to having a crush on Nick, but his boys know him better than he knows himself.  Or the one where Harry's four boyfriends decide on inviting his best friend into the bedroom and making his fantasy a reality & he thought he was only going out for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Striped_socks00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striped_socks00/gifts).



“Are you texting Nick?” Louis asked when he looked up and saw Harry, scrunched down into the couch with the blankets pulled nearly up to his chin with a small smirk on his lips. 

“Yeah, he was telling me about how Pig ate his St. Laurent boots the other day.” Harry said amused, smiling over the cover at Louis, who was curled into Liam’s arm his legs stretched out over Zayn’s lap who had his legs down over Niall’s shoulders who was sitting on the floor in front of him. 

“Did you guys ever fuck?” Niall didn’t mean to ask the question, but well, as Harry’s boyfriend, he felt like it was his right to know, wasn’t it? 

“What?” Harry sputtered, dropping his phone as his cheeks went bright red and his eyes wide at Niall. “To be fair, I’ve been dating you idiots for 2 years.” He said, waving his hand around at the four boys piled up across from him. 

“To be fair,” Zayn quipped, his eyebrow raising as he shot a look at Harry, “That doesn’t answer the question at all.” 

“I did not fuck Grimmy!” Harry squeaked, scrambling for his phone that had fallen out of his hand in the shock. “I can’t believe you lot.” He said, snapping his jaw shut, opening it again and then snapping it shut one more time. 

Liam laughed, reaching across the space in the couch and grasping at Harry’s ankle through the cover Harry was hidden under, “Sounds like someone has a crush.” 

“Oh my god, you do!” Louis accused, glancing over at Harry and biting down on his bottom lip before letting out a laugh, “I can’t believe you, Harry Styles.” 

“Fuck you guys. I don’t have a crush on Grimmy.” Harry pouted, pulling his ankle away from Liam and tucking himself further down into his covers, because really, this couldn’t get much worse. 

“Maybe we should invite him over for some fun.” Niall said, reaching up to press his thumb against the sock clad arch of Zayn’s foot. Niall actually didn’t have a foot thing, but he did love touching his boys and it had taken months before Zayn had gotten over letting Niall touch his feet. Pushing his thumb into the arch of Zayn’s foot, pushing it into a small circle and massaging his foot gently. 

Zayn curled his toes at the feeling, tensing for a moment and then relaxing after a moment, “We could do that thing you’ve been wanting to do.” He said offhandedly, his voice aloof as he tempted to relax into the feeling Niall was creating. 

“No.” Harry’s voice was somewhere between a squeak and annoyed as he spoke, glaring from one boy to the next. “He’s just my friend and it’s nothing more than that.” He lied, his cheeks flushing red at the words, because as it was, he had four boyfriends - how could he have a crush on another boy? What was wrong with him?

“Of course it’s nothing more than that,” Louis said sweetly, twisting his lips up into a grin and nudging down under Liam’s arm with a quiet yawn. 

Louis waited a few minutes before getting up and excusing himself to the bathroom. When he made it safely upstairs, he went in, shut and locked the door and turned the water on - just to make sure it was extra sound proof. 

The phone rang three times before Louis heard the voice down the line, tinny and sounding as if he were in the middle of a party, “Hello?” 

“Hi.” Louis said, furrowing his brows and waiting for just a second before identifying himself. “It’s Louis… Tomlinson. You know, Harry’s--” 

Nick interrupted Louis with a scoff and a roll of his eyes that he hoped Louis could feel, “I know you are, you numpty. What’s it?” Nick questioned, curious why Louis was calling him. 

“Could you come over later?” Louis blurted out, almost nervous, his brain buzzing around the idea of what he had in mind. 

“Uh, why? I’m with some friends right now.” Nick explained, his fingers brushing through his hair as he walked outside of the restaurant he was in to get some silence. 

Louis hadn’t really planned this at all, and now here he was on the phone with Nick Grimshaw about to invite him over to fuck his boyfriend, “We want to have sex with you.” He said dumbly and his cheeks went hot at the confession, “Well I mean like. I want to fuck Harry with you. While Zayn fucks his mouth. And Liam and Niall watch.” 

Nick was sure that Louis could hear the echoing of his brain shattering at the thought. Here he was, stood on a curb in London with Louis Tomlinson talking almost dirty to him. “Are you fucking kidding me right now, Tomlinson?” He questioned as he glanced around quickly to make sure that there wasn’t anyone listening in to his conversation. 

“Not at all. Harry’s been wanting that really bad and he always turns into a mess when we talk about fucking you and I mean, we’re all pretty confident in our relationship so we just figured why not, you know?” Louis rambled on, one of his best qualities when he got nervous he wasn’t going to get his way. 

“Okay, what time?” Nick’s mouth said without any prior approval from his brain because -- what the fuck had he just agreed to? Was this some sort of joke, where he was going to show up and Louis would take the piss out of him every day for the rest of his life for showing up to… foursome with One Direction boys? Did they even have a fancy French word for four some? 

“Give us like three hours. I’ve got to get one of the boys to get Harry out of the house for a bit because he won’t believe me and he’ll just get mad if I tell him so maybe if you’re already here and part way undressed, he can’t say no to that right?” Louis was nervous, there was no doubt about it and the thought of Nick being there, Nick being with Harry seemed more than hot to him rather than bothering him. 

“Text me the address would you? I’ll just get a car,” Nick reached up with his left hand to grasp at his jaw, because really. Was he really agreeing to this? What had happened to him? 

Before he knew it he was ringing off with Louis and headed back into the restaurant to give his friends two excuses - one being, why he looked so flushed and the second being the reason he had to cancel his plans with them for the evening. 

Several Hours Later… 

“Haz, I wanna go get some ice cream, will you come to the store with me?” Niall asked, a few hours later with a pout on his lips that no one could say no to. It was surprising that all the boys weren’t lined up behind them. 

“Why can’t Liam go?” Harry asked without looking at Niall, because he knew Niall well enough to know that he was pouting and if he looked, he would give in. 

“Because Liam’s rude and won’t hold my hand in public,” Niall said, leaning up to poke at Harry’s side. “C’mon please.” 

“Fine, but I have to go get dressed.” Harry huffed, a fake annoyance filling his tone as he got up and went upstairs to get dressed. 

As soon as Harry was out of earshot, Louis spoke softly, “So, like, Nick is coming over. He said he’s down for it but I think we’ve got to like, have him up in bed or Harry will back out.” 

Zayn smirked a little as he watched Louis and nodded, “S’fine. We can get him upstairs and relaxed and once Harry gets here he won’t say no. I mean, we know he really wants it.” 

“I just, I mean. I just want to make sure he’s okay, because it’s a lot you know. I know he likes that, but I worry about him.” Liam was nervous, wanting Harry to have everything that he wanted but also wanting for him to be safe and protected.   
“We’ll be there though. We can coach him through it and make him promise to use his safe word.” Niall said, appearing from the other room as he pulled his coat on. “He’ll be really happy, but we’ve really got to keep an eye on him.” 

“Keep an eye on who?” Harry asked curiously as he made his way down the stairs, one eyebrow raised as he searched each of the boys faces for something, anything, to give him a clue to what was going on. 

“What?” Louis said, spinning around on his heel and launching himself at Harry, landing their lips together as he jumped up on the younger boy. 

“Apparently we’ve got to keep an eye on Louis because he’s too wild.” Liam said with a laugh, making his way over to slide his arms around Louis and actually remove Louis from Harry. 

“That’s not a new thing, though,” Harry said, still curious of what exactly the boys were talking about but he shrugged it off rather quickly and bit down on his bottom lip, “C’mon Niall. I can’t decide between cookie dough and mint chocolate chip and if we take any longer I’ll end up filling the freezer with ice cream.” 

Niall laughed and nodded at Harry, heading to him immediately and lacing their fingers together before leading them out of the house. He had a certain level of anxiousness about the situation, but he knew that in the end Harry would be pleased. 

Once Harry and Niall had left, Zayn, Liam and Louis were left on the couch waiting -- actually just waiting for Nick to arrive. 

“Do you think this is going to be weird?” Louis asked finally and he had a way of jumping head first into something without really thinking about the implications of it. Turns out he had done just that with asking Nick to come over and share Harry with them. 

“Maybe a little uncomfortable,” Liam offered keeping his eyes on Louis and shrugging his shoulder. “I think if you and Nick can get comfortable, it’ll be fine. But you know that Harry worries about the tension between you two.” 

Zayn’s eyes had gone from semi-interested in the television to entirely interested in Louis and Liam’s conversation because you could always count on Liam to mention the massive elephant in the room. “Liam’s right you know, Harry will be worried that you two will get into a fight and then he will have to pick between the two of you.” 

Louis sighed softly, looking from Liam to Zayn and then shrugging, “He’s not that bad. He’s annoying. But I can deal with him. For Harry.” He resolved, biting down on his bottom lip and shoving his hands under his thighs with a soft sigh. 

As if just on cue, the doorbell went and it snapped something in Liam’s head that made this all very real. They were really going to let Harry have a thing he had been asking them to let him have for months and a fierce protectiveness in Liam took over. “I’ll get it. I’ll take him upstairs and you guys meet me up there in about ten.” Liam instructed, making his way to the door to open it. 

“Hi, uh, so, Louis called me.” Nick said nervously, shifting from one foot to the other and back again as he looked at Liam who actually looked just a few shades off murderous. 

“I realise that. Come in. I need to talk to you.” Liam said, his voice calm and plain as he stepped back to let Nick inside. Once he was inside, he shut the door and nodded towards the stairs before heading up to their shared bedroom without waiting to make sure that Nick was following him. 

Nick wasn’t sure exactly what he had signed up for, but his stomach was in his throat or maybe it was in his feet, but either way, his anatomy was completely gone. “Is this like a real thing? Or is Louis just trying to wind me up?” Nick finally asked when they reached the top of the stairs, still following Liam into a room with a massive bed in the middle. Not just any sort of bed, it was a massive circular bed. “Is that your bed?” He asked dumbly, kicking his shoes off near the door and staying still. 

“Louis isn’t winding you up, and obviously it is a bed. Which would be why there are sheets and pillows and blankets on it.” Liam said, turning around and blinking at Nick as if Nick was the weird one. “We had it made for us. Easier to fit all of us in it,” He explained finally with a shrug before biting his lip. 

“That’s brilliant. Can I?” Nick asked, lifting his hand toward the bed before walking over anyway and having a seat on it. “I can tell you’re like, a little wound tight right now so I’m listening. You know, for whatever you wanted to say.” 

“Harry’s wanted to do this for a while. Not just what we are planning, but with you.” Liam started, sitting down next to Nick, but with enough space between the two that he could look at Nick. “The thing is, Harry sometimes doesn’t know when is too much. He doesn’t know when to say no. When to stop.” He explained, twisting his hands together in his lap and pressing his lips together. In a way, it felt weird sharing his boy with an outsider. Explaining to someone who knew Harry, but didn’t really know Harry. “So basically I need you to listen to me. Don’t listen to Harry, listen to me. If I tell you to stop, stop. If I tell you to keep going, keep going. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah, I get it.” Nick said, adopting an almost unheard of shy demeanor. “I won’t do anything unless you say. Does Harry know you guys are doing this? He told me Louis was being weird.” He said softly, exhaling and rubbing his now sweaty palms over the denim of the jeans. 

“No. He doesn’t know yet. He’s sensitive about it.” Liam said getting up from the bed and walking over to the dresser in search of something, “He thinks that because he has all of us, he shouldn’t want you. It makes him feel a bit slutty and not in the good way.” Liam turned around and looked across at Liam, “And if you’re going to back out, do it now. Before Harry gets back.” 

“What exactly are we doing? I mean, Louis sort of explained, but I want to know for sure. I’m not going to back out. I just want to be aware.” Nick said, scooting to the edge of the bed and placing his feet flat on the ground as he looked over at Liam. 

Liam nodded and kept his eyes on Nick, his fingers reaching back behind him to rest against the dresser. “Louis and you are going to fuck Harry. Together.” Liam said lightly, before humming softly and continuing after a moment, “And Zayn’s going to fuck his mouth at the same time.” Waiting a moment for a reaction, Liam continued, “He saw some porn with triple penetration and I just think that’s too much for him, so I’m not letting that happen.” He said, laughing softly and shrugging a shoulder. 

“Okay.” Nick said slowly, biting his lip and looking at Liam. “I’m completely fine with that.” He was nervous for sure, but the fact that Harry had even considered him for it, made him feel a bit like shifting himself right off the universe. “You’ll be where I can see you?” Nick asked, shifting his focus up to look at Liam, “Just so I can be sure everything is okay.” 

“Course yeah. Niall and I will be up near Harry’s head so we can focus on him. Make sure he’s calm and okay.” Liam said softly, smiling when he looked up to see Zayn and Louis hand in hand in the door. “So basically, if you’re fine with it, I want you and Louis and Zayn to get comfortable with one another, because if Harry walks in and you guys are already a bit familiar, he’ll be comfortable.” 

“Yeah, uh, sure.” Nick said, looking across to Louis and Zayn who looked like they had each swallowed a canary and he put his hands on the bed and scooted backwards before smirking, “Come on then boys,” He said with a soft laugh. 

Louis wasted no time stripping down to nothing but his bright yellow briefs that seemed even brighter against his tan skin before making his way across the room and climbing into the bed. 

Zayn pulled his shirt off and tossed it on top of Louis’ clothes, leaving himself in only a pair of joggers before he walked over to sit right next to Nick. His voice immediately dropped and sounded like it was dripping with caramel before he spoke, “Maybe we should get you more comfortable then,” He said as his fingers moved to the button of Nick’s shirt. 

Nick hadn’t really planned on being naked around five popstars, and if he had really, he would have been a little bit more serious about spending time in the gym. “I.. yeah. Okay.” Nick said softly and in the most interesting turn of events in his life (aside from being invited to hook up with five pop stars, but that was neither here nor there at the moment) he reached back for Louis, grasping gently at his hip. 

Louis smirked before scooting up the bed and sitting himself on the other side of Nick, a small smirk on his lips. “Don’t be a dick alright,” Louis said with a smirk in a voice before he leaned over and pressed his lips to Nick’s. 

Zayn sat back for a moment, just to watch the two, to watch the way Louis and Nick kissed. Both having strong personalities, Zayn was interested to see the way the two sort of just smushed together and kissed. “Harry’s gonna fucking flip his shit when he gets here.” Zayn said eagerly before scooting closer to Nick and attaching his lips to the back of Nick’s neck. 

Liam nodded in agreement as he watched the three boys before smiling softly, “He is definitely going to be the happiest little boy when he gets here.” Liam said, making his way over to the three boys, his hands landing in Louis’ and Zayn’s hair for a quick pet before grinning softly, “I think I hear them, so I’ll be right back boys.” Liam extracted himself from the boys before heading out of the room and downstairs to meet Harry and Niall. 

Niall pulled the door open for Harry, not sure what would greet him, but he grinned when they were greeted by Liam walking down the stairs. 

“Liam! Niall let me get six different kinds of ice cream,” Harry said with a grin, heading over to him to wrap his arms around him and leaning in to kiss Liam gently. Harry had always been the most affectionate of all the boys, but it was received well by everyone. 

“Let’s get it to the freezer. We’ll have some later.” Liam said, giving Harry a hug and pressing his lips back to Harry’s. “Zayn and Louis are upstairs and they’ve got a surprise for you.” Liam smiled, looking over Harry’s shoulder at Niall and giving him a knowing wink. 

Niall grinned and stepped up behind Harry his hands rubbing over his back gently. “I’ll put these away and meet you boys upstairs then,” He said, stepping around Harry and pausing to kiss each boy before carrying the bags into the kitchen to put away the ice cream. 

On the walk up the stairs, Liam slipped his hand into Harry’s and squeezed it firmly before whispering, “I promise I’ll take care of you and if it’s too much I’ll stop it.” Liam stopped just as they reached the door and looked over at Harry with a smile. 

When Harry pushed the door open, there wasn’t anyway he could be read for the sight in front of him. Someone was laid back on the bed, completely naked - and was that Nick? Harry shook his head to get his thoughts together when he realised that yeah, it was Nick, naked and spread over their bed. Zayn was bent in half with his mouth around Nick’s cock and Louis was pressed up against Nick’s side kissing him deeply. “Is this? Are you? Are we?” Harry’s voice sounded like a whisper as he tried to figure out the right words to say. “Fuck.” Harry mumbled. 

At just that moment, Niall stepped into to the room and both he and Liam stepped up behind Harry, wrapping their arms around the waist of the younger boy and Niall smiled at him, “Yes baby. That’s exactly what it is. We’re all going to take care of you,” He said with a smile, squeezing Harry’s hip gently. 

Nick broke away from Louis, his focus falling to Zayn for a moment as he reached and pushed his fingers through Zayn’s hair, finally looking up to see Harry who Liam and Niall were carefully undressing. “Hiya, Hazzie.” Nick said with a smile, using his free hand to wave over at Harry. 

“Hiya Grim,” Harry said softly, licking his lips and rolling his shoulders back some as Liam rubbed down his back. 

“M’gonna get you ready, Harry.” Liam said softly, pulling Harry over to the bed where he laid him back and reached for the lube, wasting no time to get fingers inside of Harry and work at stretching him out. 

Harry had almost no shame whatsoever, letting his les fall apart on the bed and reaching over to take Nick’s hand into his own. “Thank you.” He murmured quietly, biting down on his bottom lip and groaning out at Liam’s fingers inside of him. 

“Anything for you, love.” Nick said softly, intertwining his fingers with Harry’s and groaning softly when Zayn pulled off of him. 

“Louis I want you inside of Harry first and then Nick you can add your fingers until I tell you he’s ready.” Liam said, pulling back from Harry and pressing a kiss to his lips before standing back up. 

When Liam spoke, it was like all the boys, Nick included, listened. Clearing the bed except for Louis and Harry, Louis climbed on top of Harry and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. “We are going to take such good care of you baby.” He said softly, reaching for the lube and coating himself in a generous amount before finally sinking down into Harry, the tip of his cock easily slipping past where Liam had stretched Harry and inside of him. 

As soon as Nick was upright and a few steps back from the bed, Niall handed a condom over to him. “We don’t use them, but you do.” Niall explained as he looked at Nick, his normal playful demeanor muted into something that was a bit more protective. 

“Yeah of course, thank you.” Nick said, taking in a deep breath and dropping his hand down to stroke over his cock as he watched Louis with Harry.   
Louis, who was usually brash and rough was soft with Harry, rocking deeply into him but keeping his fingers constantly running through Harry’s hair and telling him how beautiful he was. Harry keened up under the touch and moaned out Louis’ name, his eyes wide and focused on the boy above him. 

“Okay, Nick. One at first, we’ll see from there. Niall can you,” Liam instructed, nodding up towards Harry’s head and Niall immediately climbed onto the bed, situating Harry’s head in his lap and running his fingers through his hair as his voice dropped to a constantly monologue of telling Harry how amazing he was. 

Nick nodded and reached for the lube that Louis had discarded, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before sitting just outside of Harry’s thigh. He coated his finger in lube and reached over Harry’s thigh, softly rubbing at his rim as he watched Louis work in and out of him. “You’re so gorgeous.” Nick said softly, not really sure Harry would even be aware he was talking. 

“When I pull out this time, put your finger in with mine.” Louis said, slowing his thrusts and looking over to Nick with a nod and a small huff, his eyes wide and focusing back on Harry almost immediately. 

Nick remembered Liam’s threat, immediately looking over to him for approval to find Liam giving him a nod and a soft smirk - obviously pleased that Nick hadn’t forgotten so quickly. 

“Ready then,” Nick said and he looked back to Louis, then down to the way his cock was slowly working it’s way in and out of Harry, in a way that Nick knew if he was on the receiving end he would be losing his mind over the teasing. 

“So good Harry, you’re so beautiful,” Niall coached softly, shifting his focus up just enough to see the way Nick’s finger slid inside of Harry along with Louis’ cock and the way that Harry’s entire body tensed for a moment before relaxing again. 

“God, fuck,” Zayn mumbled crawling onto the bed and dragging his fingers up and down Harry’s chest, his focus more on Harry’s face than anything else, “I’m so proud of you Hazza, you’re so good.” 

“Want you in my mouth,” Harry mumbled out, his eyes opening slowly, almost dazed as he looked at Zayn and then reached for him, his bottom lip pushing out into a pout. 

“Not yet.” Liam said firmly, pressing his lips together and crossing over to the bed, running his fingers through Harry’s hair, “You’re not ready yet. One more Nick, when you’re ready.” He said, sitting across the bed from Zayn and tucking some of Harry’s hair behind his ear. 

“Liam I’m ready,” Harry whined, arching his back up and pushing his hips down in defiance, his eyes moving from around to see each of the boys in the room. 

“Not yet.” Liam said, brushing his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip before smiling down at him and glancing down at Nick and Louis. 

Nick was almost completely stunned by the way the five boys worked together - hell, Nick couldn’t even get a relationship with one person to work, and they had figured out how all five of them fit together in a way that nearly anyone Nick knew in a relationship would be envious of. Pulling his hand back when Louis’ hips moved back, Nick reached for the lube and poured an excessive amount over his two fingers before joining them back against Louis’ cock to push them inside of Harry. 

Harry groaned out lowly, his back arching up some as he looked to Liam with wide eyes, “M’okay,” He said slowly, shifting his eyes down to look at Louis and Nick with what could have only been described as heart eyes. “You guys look so good together, you’re making me feel so good.” He murmured out quietly. 

Louis tutted Harry softly in a way that Nick completely understood. Harry was the one taking this, the one letting himself fall apart in front of all five of them and he definitely shouldn’t be telling them how lovely they were. “You’re the beautiful one baby, you’re doing so good. Nick’s gonna be in you soon too baby, aren’t you Nick?” Louis broke his gaze on Harry for only a moment to look over at Nick. 

Nick nodded and coughed softly to find his voice, “Yeah. Soon as you’re ready. You look so gorgeous Harry,” Nick said finally, a slight bit of nerves in his voice as if all the boys looking at him, waiting for him to say the right thing was just a little too much. 

“Get ready yeah?” Liam said, patting Nick on the shoulder and nodding over towards the condom that Nick had left on the bed. “M’gonna be right here, Hazzie. To make sure you’ve got enough lube and you’re okay.” He said softly, rubbing his hand over Harry’s stomach gently. 

Nick pulled his fingers back and went to retrieve the condom, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving his length a few short strokes before tearing the paper open and opening the condom. He rolled it down over himself, keeping his eyes on the way that Liam was so careful with Harry. “I’m good now.” Nick said finally, taking a deep breath that settled his nerves just slightly. 

“Come right here then,” Liam said, instructing Nick on where to place himself, both him and Louis between Harry’s legs that were stretched obscenely wide, his almost hard cock laying on his belly. 

Nick silently obeyed and when Liam drizzled lube over Nick’s cock, reaching to make sure he was fully coated, Nick shuddered, closing his eyes and letting the feeling of Liam’s hand on his cock completely take over him. 

Louis pulled his hips back until he was completely out of Harry and shifted his hips so his cock bobbed against Nick’s cock, both different looking, Louis’ having more girth and Nick’s having more length but pressed together, they looked quite hot. 

Liam leaned to coat Harry’s entrance with even more lube and they would definitely be changing the sheets after this was over, before looking up at Niall then back at Louis and Nick. “Okay, come on then.” Liam said, reaching for both of them. “Nick you go first.” 

Nick nodded at Liam and leaned up to press the tip of his cock into Harry, Harry easily relaxing to take him in. “Fuck popstar, you feel so nice.” Nick mumbled out, the admission bringing a blush to his cheeks as he pushed inside of him, pausing for a moment when he bottomed out. 

Louis waited for Nick to pull out, reaching down and pressing his cock against Nick’s his eyes watching as the head of both of their cock’s pushed inside of Harry. 

“Fuck, fuck.” Harry gasped out a breath, his hands immediately reaching to grab something -- anything -- landing in Niall and Zayn’s hands. Harry focused on his breathing, slowly making sure he went in and out because this was filling him up in a way he hadn’t ever imagined possible. 

“Slow, boys. Slow.” Liam instructed, his fingers rubbing around Harry’s entrance to make sure he felt that Harry was okay. 

Louis nodded, slowly pushing his hips forward with his eyes on Nick, trying to communicate with him as best as possible without words what speed he wanted Nick to go. Amazingly, the two who couldn’t ever seem to see eye to eye, seemed to see just that way when it came to Harry. 

Picking up a slow pace, Harry felt himself completely filled in a way that almost made him see white, thrusts soft and careful but still feeling like almost too much. 

“My turn then.” Zayn said, looking to Liam to who nodded and without much warning he moved to straddle Harry’s face. “Pinch my leg if it’s too much. If you need me to stop.” Zayn said down at Harry who was eagerly nodding with his mouth dropped open. 

Niall’s fingers brushed through Harry’s hair, scratching softly at his scalp and he looked down at the boy below him, “Listen to Zayn. Tell us if anything is too much.” He said before awkwardly leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead.   
Liam stepped back to watch for just a moment, Harry’s cock leaking precome on his belly, Nick and Louis filling him up in a way he hadn’t ever seen before and Zayn leaning forward to push his cock into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry’s jaw dropped open and he let Zayn push into his mouth, not worrying about sucking around him, only giving Zayn a warm wet place to put his cock. 

“Harry you’re so beautiful, want to make you come.” Liam said gently, stepping back towards the bed and dragging his fingers over the underside of Harry’s cock which jumped at the sudden attention to it. 

Zayn wasted no time in thrusting into Harry’s mouth, feeling like he was already halfway to an orgasm that he was just chasing the finish to, his cock continually hit the back of Harry’s throat causing an inadvertent gag reflex that just turned Zayn on even more. Louis and Nick were working together to get inside of Harry, both boys cautious to make sure that Harry felt okay. 

“Want you all to come on Harry’s stomach.” Liam instructed, his hand patting Nick, Louis and then Zayn’s back before he stepped back. “Gotta make our pretty boy a mess,” He murmured, licking over his lips. 

“Gonna come soon,” Louis uttered out, his body tensing slightly. 

“Me too,” Nick echoed and the grunt from Zayn said he really wasn’t far behind. 

“Please, please, I need to come,” Harry begged, his eyes closing and opening, tears filling the corners at the constant abuse of his throat. 

Just a moment later, Louis looked at Nick and nodded and both boys pulled out of Harry. Louis immediately wrapped his hand around himself and started stroking over his cock, while Nick did just the same after managing to pull the condom off. 

Liam reached to, press his thumb just against the middle of the underside of the head of Harry’s cock, a light rubbing pressure in the same spot that he knew would make Harry come with minimal touching. 

Zayn pulled himself out of Harry’s mouth, with an obscene slobbery pop and quickly adjusted himself so he was knelt at Harry’s side, his hand around himself and wanking his cock quickly as he looked down at Harry, red splotchy skin and looking completely well fucked. 

“M’so.. so close,” Harry whispered out, his voice wrecked and face wet with saliva. 

No one was really sure who came first, but it took only a minute before all four boys were covering Harry’s abdomen in come, Harry’s eyes wide as he looked at the mess. The room was filled with moans and whimpers, gasps of breath that could have been coming from any one of them or all of them was more likely. 

When everyone had calmed their breathing, and sat back, Harry was laid out in the middle of the bed, covered in come and still whimpering soft words that were almost not understandable. 

Nick’s cheeks went red and he immediately felt like he was in a situation he shouldn’t have been in, seeing something that he shouldn’t have been seeing. “You guys are all so fucking hot,” Nick mumbled out and pressed his lips together. He immediately looked to Liam giving him a look - not sure if he should get himself ready to leave or not. 

Getting himself up from the bed, Liam patted his hands down over himself and reached to push Harry’s legs a little closer together. “I’m gonna get a flannel to clean up Harry and then we can all rest for a bit,” He said warmly, stopping near Nick to whisper into his ear, “That means you too. Get up there and get close to Harry. He needs you.” He said before pressing an unexpected kiss to Nick’s cheek. 

Nick nodded quickly and scrambled his body up and around the bed, scooting up behind Harry and wiggling his arm under Harry’s head before pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw softly, “You’re so fucking beautiful, Harry Styles,” He whispered against Harry’s skin before kissing him there again softly, “So gorgeous.” 

Harry giggled, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Nick before letting out a soft breath, “You’re ridiculous Grimmy,” he said, closing his eyes and nuzzling back into Nick while all of his other boys nuzzled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! xx


End file.
